Officer Jenny of Ascorbia Island
Arriving at the next port located in Ascorbia Island, Ash Ketchum and his friends are eager to get something to eat. However, their plans are shelved when they approach a warehouse on fire. Ash and Misty send out Squirtle and Staryu to douse the flames, but their efforts are in vain, as the fire begins to spread. Just when some debris begins to fall on the group, a team of Wartortle appear to save them, and proceed to douse the flames. Still, Squirtle is none too pleased. Later that day, the team's Trainer, Captain Aidan, introduces Ash and his friends to his firefighting force: Teams Squirtle, Wartortle, and Blastoise. Team Blastoise is used for large-scale fires, Team Squirtle for tight-space rescues, while Team Wartortle is used in more general-purpose scenarios. Ash (after recalling to Tracey Squirtle's past as part of the Squirtle Squad) quickly notices Squirtle's attention to the proceedings, and quickly realizes that its firefighting confidence had been shot when Squirtle itself had to be rescued. Ash begs Captain Aidan to have Squirtle join Team Wartortle for a day of training, which Captain Aidan reluctantly accepts. Squirtle proves to be every bit as capable as the head of Team Wartortle: in a running exercise, the two were able to outpace the rest of the team, though Squirtle had tripped over a pebble and rolled its way to the finish (setting a new turtle Pokémon speed record in the process). In a shooting exercise, Squirtle and Wartortle were able to shoot down moving targets with equal precision. However, one stray target leads the team apart from Captain Aidan, and soon the team finds themselves falling into a Team Rocket pitfall trap. Team Rocket takes the captured Squirtle, as well as Pikachu away, using Weezing as a cover, while Ash and Captain Aidan are forced to chase them. However, their timing turned out to be rather poor, as an apartment fire has broken out, and an overturned truck has delayed Team Blastoise. Team Squirtle is on the scene, but is easily overwhelmed. At a loss and without Team Wartortle, Misty offers Staryu as a stopgap measure, and Tracey is also ready to pitch in with Marill and Scyther, while Venonat continues to search for the missing Pokémon. Back with Team Rocket, infighting amongst themselves over the matter of whether someone should take a Wartortle for themselves and give the rest to the boss gives Squirtle and the head Wartortle the opportunity to plan their escape. Squirtle and Team Wartortle flood Team Rocket's cabin, and, while still trapped in their nets, manage to bunny-hop over each other to slowly inch their way out of the cabin. Now outside, they lure Meowth into having him scratch them free from their net (withdrawing into their shells to avoid getting hurt). As if on cue, Ash and Captain Aidan arrive on the scene, and a last-ditch effort to claim Squirtle and Team Wartortle by Team Rocket is met with Water Guns and a Pikachu Thunderbolt, sending Team Rocket flying. At the fire, even Misty is to her limit because Scyther has worn itself out, while Staryu, Marill, and Team Squirtle are unable to contain the fire. However, Squirtle and Team Wartortle arrive in time but just as Team Blastoise also clear the overturned truck. The troubles continue, as a child is found trapped in the building. Squirtle and the head Wartortle (with help from a Blastoise) manage to save the child, and each other; Wartortle from a crumbling floor and Squirtle from a falling door, while the fire is slowly brought to control. In the end, Ash and Captain Aidan part ways, but not without a final salute to the fine firefighters in Squirtle and Team Wartortle. Screenshots 317-1.jpg 316-1.jpg 315-1.jpg 048-1.jpg 046-1.jpg 032-1.jpg 025-0.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Police Force Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Twins Category:Orange Islands Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Screenshots Category:Siblings